1 ABSTRACT: BIOSTATISTICS AND INFORMATICS Director: Chap T. Le, Ph.D. The primary objective of the Biostatistics and Informatics shared resource of the University of Minnesota Cancer Center is to provide centralized biostatistics and bioinfofmatics services, collaborative research and data management support for the research projects of all members of the University of Minnesota Cancer Center. This resource serves as the focal point from which investigators and their team members and/or associates at the University of Minnesota Cancer Center can draw biostatistics and bioinformatics expertise for the design, data management and analysis of their research projects. The specific aims of the core are to provide: biostatistics and bioinformatics expertise in study design, including endpoint definition, sample size estimation and power calculation, randomization procedures, data collection form design, plans for report generation, interim reviews, and final analysis; biostatistics and bioinformatics analyses and informatics support for all cancer research projects using contemporary statistical and computing methodologies; and data management support for the development and management of all research projects, as well as research-specific databases by all investigators and their team and/or associates at the University of Minnesota Cancer Center. Biostatistics and Informatics is a shared resource of the University of Minnesota Cancer Center; it may draw more support from faculty of the Division of Biostatistics, School of Public Health, if and when heeded; but it is operating within the Cancer Center, independent of the Division of Biostatistics. All members, research programs and other shared resourcess of the University of Minnesota Cancer Center are supported by Biostatistics and Informatics.